Lullaby
by RavenHeart101
Summary: Puck couldn't breathe until he was sure that Blaine was okay. Tag to Michael. Plaine.


Lullaby

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Puck couldn't breathe until he was sure that Blaine was okay. Tag to Michael.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song lyrics, or Glee. The title is reference to the OneRepublic song so I don't own that either.

Prompt: Puck's reaction to Blaine's BadBoy outfit in "Michael" and the slushie incident. Maybe they're together in secret and Kurt is hiding his relationship with Karofsky too by he and Blaine staying together in public?

**A: N** – What... The... Actual... Fuck... Is... This...? I... I just have all these emotions...

* * *

_We run around the rules, we run around the rules, we run around the rules. Round and round, two by two, we run around the rules._

* * *

Puck couldn't breathe. It was almost as though he were the one with the red slushy pouring down his face. It was like he was the one curled on the ground screaming in pain. It was as if he were the one who had just been humiliated by the people that he called his friends.

The parking garage was eerily silent for everything but Blaine's screams and the shuffle of footsteps away from the scene. No one was breathing. No one knew what to do. They had all been slushied before, but none of them had ever reacted like this.

He was torn. Did he run after the Warblers – especially that Sebastian guy – and tear them a new one? Or did he stay and make sure that Blaine was okay? He wanted to do both, God how he wanted to do both.

"Puck." Kurt's voice croaked out from his spot beside Blaine's trembling body and Puck knew which he had to do. Whether he wanted to do it or not. Whether he wanted to chase down those guys and punch them until they were begging to be killed or not, he had to make sure Blaine was okay. He had to help Kurt out because there was only so much Kurt could do when Blaine was like this. And, above all, he needed to get him the hell out of there and figure out what was wrong because something _just wasn't right_.

He skidded over to Kurt's side, at the same time that Finn did and, sure, Finn was nice and all and the two of them were totally cool now. But Puck didn't want Finn. Blaine didn't want Finn. And Puck could care less if Kurt wanted Finn or not because Blaine was _screaming like that and it wasn't normal_.

Puck had heard Blaine's normal screams. He had heard his delighted screams, his scared yelps, his passionate screams, his mock offended screams... but Puck had never once heard his _oh-god-it-hurts-make-it-stop-hurting_ screams. They pulled at his stomach and clawed at his heart and made his brain do funny things like put his hand on Blaine's and weave their fingers together even though the entirety of New Directions was standing around and it wasn't just their secret to keep. If it was they would have been out by now – or at least they would have if Puck had anything to say about it. He traded a look with Kurt for a brief moment (for a brief moment when his brain was actually working), Kurt nodding at him slowly and helping him sit Blaine up. Finn almost immediately grabbed hold of Blaine's waist and Puck wanted to punch him because _he wasn't the one Kurt had called over_. He wasn't the one that knew the way Blaine liked to be held when he had nightmares, or when his parents fought or when Cooper ditched his latest performance for a tryout. He didn't know how to comfort Blaine like Puck did. No one did.

But he didn't say anything. He _couldn't _say anything. His throat was tight and his eyes were wide and his jaw was set and his hand was blindly holding onto Blaine's with _so much_ desperation. He wanted to ignore the way his heart jumped with every whimper or groan or sob that passed through Blaine's lips. He wanted nothing more than to hold him and love him and break down with him and _find those guys and kill them for doing this_.

Only it wasn't just their secret to keep so he had to keep up pretenses as much as it was possible.

Despite all odds let it not be said that Puck wouldn't make a kick ass actor.

"Hey, man, we're at the car." Finn said with obvious apprehension in his voice, his eyes stuck on Blaine's form as though he were about to crumble any second now. Which was very possible. And Puck would simply crumble with him. "You need help sitting down?"

"_Noh_." It was quiet and it was in between sobs and he knew that both Kurt and Finn had heard it but Kurt was the only one who understood the implications of it. Finn assumed that Blaine was denying help to sit down in the car. Kurt closed his eyes, his face screwing up in obvious pain and Puck's breath hitched and his heart stopped and tears pressed against the back of his eyes and his muscles tensed, wanting nothing more than to pull Blaine into his embrace and hold him until all the pain went away.

Finn gnawed at his bottom lip when Blaine made no motion to sit down in the open car door, literally almost collapsing on the ground with a spasm of pain. Kurt and Puck caught him at the same time, Kurt's hand around Blaine's arm and Puck's around his waist and Kurt was crying and maybe Puck was too but he _didn't fucking care_.

Puck couldn't help feeling as though this were all his fault.

* * *

_I don't know where to start but I feel one thunder my skin._

* * *

The first time they met it was raining out. It wasn't cliché, and there was nothing groundbreaking about it. The earth didn't stop or tilt. The breath didn't rush out of his lungs. It was simply as though they had met someone new that they could see themselves being friends with.

There was nothing really special about Blaine the first time Puck laid eyes on him besides the way that his hazel eyes swirled and glittered.

They had met at a fair after Juvi and after Sectionals a year before. It had been a nice day outside until it had started raining. Down pouring really. And Puck had seen this pathetic looking, semi-familiar looking person walking in the rain and it was horribly pathetic. But the band he had drove all the way out to Columbus to see had yet to perform and he wasn't about to leave until they did.

And it's not like he was a complete ass or anything.

So he had invited Blaine to sit in his car to wait out the rain and they had gotten bored within the first ten minutes of awkward silence and decided to talk about where they were from and the reason why they had come to the fair in the first place. Blaine hadn't heard of the band Puck had come to see, and Puck hadn't heard of the group Blaine had come to see. But they had both heard of the song that came on the radio and they had both played Mario Cart and really they spent a good two hours sitting in Puck's car as the rain pounded on the roof and just talked. It was the first time that anyone had talked to Puck as though he was a regular, non-fuck up of a human being. It was the first time someone seemed generally interested in what Puck had to say.

It was refreshing. So Puck asked for Blaine's phone number so they could keep on having their conversation about college football and Mario Cart and Doctor Who and which female character was perfect for Dean.

Puck didn't expect the conversation to carry on but it did.

Then things sort of escalated from there. Blaine was asking him out to dinner and they were sitting in a booth and laughing so much that their sides were splitting. They were being too loud and they were getting weird looks from the other customers. And then they were going out to a movie because neither of them wanted to leave the other.

Then it became a weekly thing. Then a twice a weekly thing. Then Puck was kissing Blaine when he dropped him back off at school and Blaine's lips were soft and smiling and his cheeks were blushing (both their cheeks were blushing) and he tasted wonderful against Puck's tongue.

Just like that they were boyfriends.

* * *

_Don't you fear my dear... it'll all be over soon... I'll be waiting here for you._

* * *

Puck never really had a dislike for hospitals until they tear Blaine away from him and make him sit in the emergency room with Kurt and Finn and the rest of the damn club. He was indifferent towards Blaine's family until they didn't show up and only gave him the approval to be told information (and only him but the rest of the club didn't need to know that).

Puck had never wanted to kill someone more than he did at that moment.

The world was spinning before his eyes and, really, he was lucky everyone was paying more attention to Kurt than him because it would have seemed awfully suspicious that the resident bad ass of the club had to stuff his head between his knees to keep the hospital from bottoming out. Rachel was clutching onto Finn as though he could save her. Kurt was standing with his fist in his mouth, his eyes wide and his arm crossed over his chest, physically folding in on himself. Santana was pacing around the waiting room, cursing in Spanish every other word.

Basically everyone was such a mess that they didn't bother giving Puck a second thought.

He couldn't have been happier when Mister Schue showed up and told them all to "leave, go home. We'll call you when we have any information." Mister Hummel is with them and he has a heavy and strong hand as it settles on Puck's shoulder and he _knows_ that Mister Hummel knows. He also knows that Mister Hummel is one of those rare human beings that legitimately cares about what happens to his son and his son's friends. Especially one as important to Kurt as Blaine.

Puck ignores the way Mister Schue tries to prod him into leaving because Puck's the only one there authorized to get information on Blaine.

He practically flies into the hospital room when the nurse tells him he can see Blaine. He doesn't pause to see the look on Mister Schue's face or to tell Kurt that he can come with him. He doesn't think about how lucky they are that none of New Directions are there to see it. All he can think about is.

In the back of his mind he registers what the doctor told him about a scratched hernia and surgery before he pushes open the doors to Blaine's room and just stares.

Blaine is literally passed out in the hospital bed, his clothes from the song battle still clinging to his body, his mouth hanging open just enough for his breath to be heard, a white patch of gauze on his eye and his arm curled around his body as though he could protect it from anymore harm. Puck knows that Blaine's side must be killing him from where he had fallen to the ground but all he can think of is how Blaine is breathing and that means that he's okay, right?

There's still red clinging to Blaine's shirt, left over from the slushie no doubt but it looks so much, too much, like blood.

Puck forces himself to take a step into the room and close the door behind himself, slipping off his jacket. Blaine's shivering a bit on the bed, making some whimpers in the back of his throat and they're nightmare whimpers and Puck knows how to deal with nightmare whimpers. Only he can't exactly climb into bed with his boyfriend at the hospital where anyone can see because they live in Ohio. So he settles down next to him and does the best thing he can do, and wraps his jacket around Blaine's quivering shoulders and holds his hand to his lips and presses a gentle kiss to it.

Puck stares at Blaine for a moment longer before pushing the chair back a bit and laying his head down right next to Blaine's hip, their hands clasped in front of his forehead and his eyes slipping closed, a few tears escaping down his cheeks. Puck's so angry and hollow and his soul literally feels as though it's been torn from his body and stomped on repeatedly.

He kisses Blaine's hand once more, keeping it securely in his grip as he slips into the black world of sleep, his soul at ease as much as it could be in the situation.

* * *

_I'm not afraid of dying. There's too much to miss in life. But I can't begin to even imagine you not by my side._

* * *

The first time they had sex it hadn't been planned. It hadn't been perfect either and it was in the backseat of Puck's car and it was cold and Puck was pretty sure he had hurt Blaine a bit more than was normal but it was a first time so they hadn't really expected anything more.

They hadn't been ignorant about their inexperience. They weren't turned off sex all together after that experience. They hadn't been completely ready to jump right back into it either. But they didn't shy away from intimacy.

Blaine was horribly self conscious about what he was supposed to do, and Puck had never had sex with a guy before so, all in all, it was pretty good sex for a first time on both counts.

It was as though they had discovered this new part of each other. Puck was kinder, gentler to everyone. Blaine was louder, more ready to jump into things unplanned. They were, most noticeably, happier.

Every now and then Puck would catch Kurt asking Blaine what had happened, and smiling almost knowingly and going back to his phone where he was, no doubt, texting Dave to set up a pasta date later in the day.

A week after their first time they tried again. And this time it was better. It still wasn't perfect but it was better. Puck didn't hurt Blaine as much, Blaine didn't come so soon. They were finding a steady rhythm with sex. The steady perfect rhythm.

Once they had found that rhythm it was perfect.

They found it when Blaine had been modeling his choice for the song battle in the parking garage to Puck, one of Puck's old leather jackets stretching over his shoulders and zipped up the front, dark wash jeans snug on his hips and his curls all a mess and not gelled down. Puck had grabbed him by the ends of the jacket and pulled him into his lap and kissed at his neck and lips and chest and everywhere until everything became simply, completely, only BlaineandPuck.

That was the first time they told one another that they loved each other, smiles on their faces and eyes drooping closed and bodies tingling from the best orgasm either of them had ever had. Blaine's face was still hanging over Puck's, his curls tickling the lashes on Puck's eyes as he kissed at his jaw. Puck's arms were still wrapped around his waist and the sheets on Blaine's bed were still kicked off to the side, leaving them partially exposed for the world to see. Only the door was locked so they didn't have to worry about anyone barging in.

* * *

_If you're thinking about my baby it don't matter if you're black or white._

* * *

It was safe to say that Puck stayed by Blaine's side every second of every day that he could without it being seen as suspicious. It was safe to point out that Puck looked exhausted the day after Blaine's surgery. It was also safe to say that Mister Schue obviously knew what was going on with the Kurt and Blaine fake relationship and Puck and Blaine and Kurt and Dave real relationship thing going on.

Puck could care less.

When Miss Pillsbury called Kurt to her office to check on him and make sure that he was doing okay Puck couldn't have been more relieved for the fake relationship business. It meant that he didn't have to be interrogated every second of the day. It meant that he didn't have to hold himself back from extracting revenge on the Warblers by hiring some guy to slash their bus tires the day they came to make a truce with McKinley.

It meant that he could glare at Sebastian Smythe with pure, unadulterated hatred and curse at every single Warbler that looked his way.

It meant that he could go home after Glee Club and no one would try to tag along. It meant that he could show up at the Anderson household, the maid letting him in and his body sagging into the bed beside his blissfully passed out partner.

He let out a relieved breath when Blaine curled into his arm, his uninjured eye pressed against Puck's shirt and a light kiss falling onto his chest, Blaine's arm resting against his waist.

Puck let his head fall against Blaine's, his eyes stuttering closed and that tight feeling disappearing from his chest. He could breathe again. Because Blaine could breathe again.

* * *

**A: N -** So... that was really strange. I don't expect many, if any, reviews for that.


End file.
